


A Mother's Advice

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And some warnings, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Marna giving advice, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Marna Locke had always wanted a daughter.
Relationships: Marna Locke/Edwyle Stark, Rickard Stark/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: The Rhaella Stark Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335742
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	A Mother's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's a new chapter for the series, hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will be an old story that has already been uploaded, but as I wrote this one, I realized that it fit well with the whole series, so I'm adding it.
> 
> Possible head's up: I might be posting chapters in random order and organizing them later on.

Mar n a Locked had always wanted a daughter.

But life and the Gods never saw fit to give her one. She lost several babes after her Rickard, so she conforms herself with rising her soon and her niece. But Lyarra is fierce and independent and her own heart aches at not having a daughter who will love her.

That is, until King Aegon sends a raven and their world is turned upside down. A betrothal between her son and Princess Rhaella. Her heart beats loud in her chest and something that feels like hope slowly blooms into her chest. Rickard displays a maturity and wisdom that makes her proud and a few moon turns later, Edwyle announces the betrothal to Winterfell and the whole of the North.

Edwyle tells her in the privacy of their chambers that Rhaella will be sent to Winterfell soon. “The King wants to prevent her parents marry her to her brother,” he says, gruff voice thoughtful. “He doesn’t want to waste time, they’ll not marry until she’s eight and ten, but he wants her away from King’s Landing, Summerhall and Dragonstone. He wants her safe.”

Marna’s heart goes to the poor girl, “She’ll be safe here then,” she spoke firmly. “We’ll look after her, she’s to be our daughter, we will care for her.”

Edwyle had smiled at her fierceness, “You’ll spoil her rotten, I’m sure.”

Marna simply laughed and pretends to be offended.

*****

Marna watches as Rhaella arrives, she’s a small, shy thing who is respectful and has not the arrogance that she’d be forgiven for being a Princess. Marna observes her carefully during her arrival and during her first moon turn in Winterfell.

It takes her a grand total of two weeks to decide that Rhaella is the daughter she always wanted. Rhaella switches easily out of her silk into furs, shadows her around and asks many questions about Winterfell and the North. Listens attentively to the lessons she is being given, their maester praises her natural intelligence. She finds no fault on Rhaella’s embroidery and sewing. Edwyle is best please with her too, and considering how prickly her husband is, that is a testament to Rhaella’s ability to charm people. Even Rickard grows protective of her quite quickly.

So, she does what any mother would do, three moon turns after Rhaella’s arrival, she summons her son to her solar. “Promise me,” she starts. “Promise me that you will always behave with honor towards Rhaella. She is finding her footing, she has left most her friends and all her family behind to be your lady wife. So treat her well, if you do not come to love her, at least promise me that you will always be her friend. That she will find no fault in you as a husband. Be the man your father and I raised you to be.”

“Mother…”

“No,” she shakes her head, a stern look making itself onto her face. “I will not tolerate you behaving in a dishonorable way. So long as I draw breath, that girl is my daughter. The daughter I’ve always wanted. And you’ve be a damn fool not to see that she will be an excellent wife and lady of Winterfell and the North.”

She holds her son’s eyes, sees him nods in the same solemn manner of his father. Relief washes over her, because she knows her son. She knows that Edwyle and herself have raised him to be a good man.

“I swear it mother,” his voice is solemn. “I swear to the Old Gods and the New, I will never mistreat Rhaella, she’s a sweet soul, and she deserves better than me. I am no fool, I can see that already. Father has also spoken to me, made sure I knew where he stood should my behavior be less than good.”

She smiles, leave it to Edwyle to have beaten her to the punch. “Good, then treat Rhaella well, and I am sure that you will have a good friend, excellent wife and outstanding lady.”

Her son nods once more, then kisser her cheek. “You will have no complaint of me.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Let her know you, let her see that you are a good man, that you will be what she needs.”

“Of course mother.”

*****

It’s a moon turn later that she also speaks privately with Rhaella. “Listen to me, dear child.” She says as she sits side by side, holding Rhaella’s small hands. She smiles to reassure Rhaella that all is well. “My son has sharp edges, much like the North itself, he can be harsh and difficult. Do not let him treat you unkindly.”

“No, mother he is quite nice!” Rhaella hurries out.

She shakes her head. “I know child, but what I mean is this: We will not be here forever, his father and I will grow old and die, that’s the law of life. But when that happens, I want you to know that my son should always behave properly to you. Even when we are not here to see it. His father and I have installed him honor and morals, and he knows we expect him to be good to you. But I still want you know, that you are a dragon and he should fear your fire. Do not let him use you as a doormat for him to wipe his feet on, show him your teeth, let him know that you will not stand for disrespect nor dishonor.”

She watches Rhaella listen to her speak, her small eyes wide with surprise. She carries on. “You are a Princess of the blood, stand tall and proud of who you are and never, ever forget that your voice should be heard. Do not let him turn you into an echo of his voice. Tell him what he needs to hear, even if it’s unpleasant. And if he ever so much hints at violence towards you, grab your things and summon the Iron Throne, do not let him get away with it. Do you understand, child?”

She watches as Rhaella nods tentatively, “I think I do, mother. Thank you, for looking out for me, I mean.”

She lets go of Rhaella’s hands and takes her face in her hands and smiles at her future daughter, “So long as I live and breathe, you will have me as a mother and I will take care of you, always.”

Rhaella’s eyes water, as if she had not been expecting such care. And there’s a part of her that wonders how Princess Shaera is, because if Rhaella is moved at such a small gesture, is… worrisome, but no matter, she vows to herself be the mother this girl needs.

“Thank you mother, I will be a good daughter too.”

She kisses the top of Rhaella’s head. “That my child, I do not doubt. You are dragon, and I am sure you will find a home for yourself here, be fierce of spirit child.”

*****

It doesn’t take her long to notice that his son and Rhaella are spending more time together, she sees the around Winterfell, being followed by Rhaella’s ladies and she smiles when she sees Rhaella smile and her heart does a little bit of jump when it’s her own son who laughs out loud.

Perhaps, this marriage will be as good as hers and Edwyle is. After all, her son and Rhaella will have years to know each other before they wed. She hopes that the Gods allow her to see them wed and with some good luck, some children from them.

And she smiles, because she finally has the daughter she wanted for so long.


End file.
